


Uncle Renji

by the_rogue_bitch



Series: The Yearning of the Sword [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Kurosaki Tomoe (OC), Kurosaki Usagi (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Renji is introduced to Rukia and Ichigo's kids, and his new role in the family dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Renji

_Shichi-gatsu._

Unohana Taichou tapped lightly on the door to Rukia’s room in 4th Division’s infirmary. 

“Kurosaki Fukutaichou, are you receiving visitors?” 

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia. She was utterly worn out. She had fed Tomoe and Usagi every two hours for the past 24, and Ichigo woke up with her every time to help her. They were trying to feed both babies simultaneously, and it wasn’t working. When it was Usagi’s turn, Tomoe wouldn’t latch on. When it was Tomoe’s turn, Usagi wouldn’t latch on. They would wait patiently for the other to finish before demanding to eat. 

Unfortunately, the babies took a long time to nurse, although Rukia’s milk had come in quickly. But the best either she or Ichigo could manage right now was half hour naps between what felt like constant feedings. 

Ichigo hadn’t left Rukia’s side since she had given birth. He still wasn’t over the miracle of his new family. But more realistically, he didn’t want Rukia to feel abandoned as well as overwhelmed. She needed all the help and attention he could give her right now, and he was happy to give it. 

He wasn’t sure how they were going to get the babies home. Rukia was still too drained from giving birth to walk on her own. Ichigo could carry her, but there were the babies to consider, now that they were on the outside and less compactly portable. Ichigo had a feeling that Byakuya would send a palanquin or something, to “assist” them. Ichigo would grit his teeth, stomp down his pride, and take the help. It wasn’t really his decision anyway, and it wasn’t about him anymore.

They had a silent conversation about Rukia’s willingness to have visitors, which consisted of Ichigo glancing over at Rukia with raised eyebrows, and her shrugging slightly.

Ichigo called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s Renji,” came his deep, laconic drawl.

“Of course you can come in,” Rukia said immediately.

The door slid open and Renji entered, uncharacteristically hesitant. His stare locked on Rukia, who had Tomoe up on her shoulder, trying to burp her. Renji’s expression went through a complete spectrum, from affection, to regret, to pride, to awe. Rukia’s return gaze was also affectionate, and a little wistful. 

Ichigo, sitting up against the wall next to Rukia, watched Renji with weary calm. His legs were stretched out, ankles crossed, and Usagi was a sleeping swaddled bundle on his thighs.

“Hey,” Renji said softly to Rukia. She smiled tiredly at him. “Hey.”

Renji smiled slightly at Ichigo. “Congratulations. You don’t do things by halves, do you?”

“I keep telling people, twins run in the family.” Ichigo scowled. “Anyway, Rukia did all the hard work.” 

“ _As_ usual,” Rukia chimed in. Ichigo regarded her in mock affront, expression equal parts admiration and adoration, and she returned it with tenderness.

“Stop it, you two.” Renji said. He sat lotus-style on the floor. “I don’t really know any details, aside from you having a boy and a girl.” 

Ichigo picked up the baby in his lap, looking down at him. “What do you think, Usagi? Are you ready to meet your Uncle Renji?”

“Usagi?” Renji said, incredulous. 

“That was Rukia’s idea.” 

“I think you made enough of a contribution, Ichigo,” Rukia glowered. 

Ichigo slid a sly look over to Renji, who smirked. 

“So, do you want to hold him?” 

“I don’t really know how to to hold a baby.” Renji said in obvious discomfort. 

“You’re not scared, are you?” 

“No, I’m not scared,” Renji snapped. “I just don’t want to drop him.” 

“You won’t _drop_ him,” Ichigo said mockingly. “Just make sure you support his head and his butt.” 

Rukia stared at Renji, eyebrow raised in challenge. 

“Oh, fine.” Renji gave in. Ichigo knee-walked over to him, holding Usagi, until they were facing each other.

“Just hold your arm like this,” Ichigo said, passing Usagi to him. “Support his head and hold his butt in your hand.” Renji was big enough, and Usagi small enough, that he fit almost entirely in Renji's palm, head barely overlapping his wrist. “Hold him against your chest.” 

Renji awkwardly pulled Usagi towards him. He bent over, peeking into the slumbering baby’s face, and said, “Hey, little man. You look just like your mama.” 

Usagi seemed to know that whoever was holding him was not one of his parents and began to wail hysterically. He waved little fists, his face turning bright red. Renji tried to rock him, but Usagi only screamed louder, tears squeezing from his tightly shut eyes. Renji, dismayed, looked up at Ichigo and Rukia. “What did I do?” 

“Nothing, give him here,” Ichigo took his son back, rocking him slightly in his arm, making shushing noises. The baby calmed down nearly immediately, snuffling wetly into the front of Ichigo’s shirt. “Silly boy, you hurt Uncle Renji’s feelings. He’s not used to holding babies.” 

Renji transferred his horrified gaze to Ichigo, having never heard him croon in a singsong voice. 

“Would you like to try holding Tomoe instead?” Rukia asked. “She just ate, so she might be a little more receptive.” 

“Are you sure you want me to?”

“Until yesterday, I had never held a baby either,” Rukia smiled at Renji. “I think you will be fine, and you need to get used to it.” 

“I need to get used to -- why?”

“Because you’re at our house five days out of seven, and don’t think we aren’t going to take advantage of the extra set of hands,” Ichigo replied. “In fact, given how often you’re there, it’s kind of a miracle we got these babies at all.”

“Ichigo!” Rukia’s outrage promised terrible retribution later. Ichigo grinned at Renji and shrugged. 

“Right. I guess I should learn. So this is the girl?” Renji went over to Rukia and knelt in front of her. 

“Yes, this is Tomoe. She’s a few minutes younger than Usagi.”

Tomoe’s eyes were open, though unfocused, and she seemed willing enough to be positioned in Renji’s arms. Or his hand, as she was even smaller than Usagi. For some reason, she fit more easily than Usagi did, and Renji relaxed. His braid slid over his shoulder and the end tickled Tomoe’s nose. She sneezed, then scowled. Renji chuckled.

“She looks just like you, Strawberry,” he said. Ichigo rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I know.”

Renji bent over until his face was inches from Tomoe’s. “Hey, kiddo,” he murmured. “I’m so happy to meet you.”

Rukia and Ichigo traded a bemused glance. Tomoe yawned and blinked, and Renji smiled gently at her. He rocked her, a little clumsily, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. When he sat back up, Tomoe was asleep, completely relaxed, fist snagged in Renji’s braid. 

“Well, Tomoe’s not scared of you,” Ichigo’s voice was wry. 

“What do I do with her now?”

“You hold her. Until she wakes up.” Rukia replied. “I am taking a nap.” She lay down on the mat, head pillowed on her arm, and Ichigo pulled a blanket over her, carefully tucking it in. She seemed to fall asleep nearly instantly.

“How’s she doing?” Renji asked Ichigo in a low voice.

“Fine, though she’s exhausted. I don’t know how long it’ll take her to recover. If I’d known we were having twins I would have been a lot more worried about things,” Ichigo said, stroking Usagi’s head absently. “She’s so small. It must have been so draining. It could’ve been really dangerous for her and the babies. I mean, see how tiny they are? I can’t believe everyone came out of this so healthy.” 

“It also explains why she got so big,” Renji smirked. 

“I heard that!” Rukia snapped without opening her eyes.

Ichigo and Renji snickered. Then Ichigo glanced over at Renji, still smiling.

“What?”

“I just never thought I’d see you holding a baby,” Ichigo said. “With her looks, Tomoe could almost be yours.” 

Renji appeared nonplussed. 

“I never thought Rukia would ever get married or have kids, and yet, here we are. How is it that you’re so natural at it?”

“Oh, I was around four when my sisters were born. I helped a lot with them and it’s not really something you forget.”

“Why don’t the babies resemble each other? Aren’t they twins?” 

“They’re fraternal twins, not identical. Usagi already has hair like Rukia’s, and Tomoe’s eyes are brown.”

“Oh, man,” Renji said. “If she gets your hair color, I hope she’s a good fighter. For some reason people find it very provoking.” 

“They’ll both be good fighters. They’re going to be trained by the best.” Ichigo grinned savagely. 

“They’ll probably achieve bankai at some ridiculously early age, too.” 

“They’ll be whoever they are,” Ichigo said, expression softening as he looked back down at Usagi. “I just want to make sure they have as much preparation as Rukia and I can give them for life. However they choose to live it.”

“Well, you won’t be alone in that,” Renji replied, stroking Tomoe’s tiny nose with a fingertip. She huffed and shifted, and he gave her a sappy smile.

“What do you mean?”

“You seriously can’t be that much of a moron. Do you actually think these babies belong just to you?”

Ichigo’s expression was a peculiar mix of affront and confusion.

“Yes? Well, me and Rukia.” 

“No, jackass, they don’t. How many babies do you think are born to Soul Reapers?”

“From the level of disapproval Byakuya displayed, I thought probably none.”

“High ranking Shinigami can marry, but it’s generally discouraged that they marry another Shinigami. Divided loyalties. And then if they have kids, even more divided loyalties. You and Rukia have always stood apart from the way things are traditionally done. Everyone in the Gotei has feelings about these kids. They feel like Usagi and Tomoe partly belong to them, since both you and Rukia belong to the Gotei.”

“I don’t belong to the Gotei. I’m a teacher.” Ichigo protested. Renji squinted at him. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re a teacher right up until the minute the Soul Reapers need you and you strap Zangetsu on your back and then you’re Shinigami down to your marrow. You and Rukia are the most powerful Soul Reapers of the age, and that’s not going to change just because you’re parents. Nor is it going to change the fact that you’re part of the Gotei. Usagi and Tomoe have dozens of uncles and aunts who are invested in their well-being.”

“That’s actually...kind of terrifying.” Ichigo said, picking Usagi up and cradling him against his shoulder.

“Just don’t go thinking that you’re doing this all alone, okay? I may not be great with babies, but I want to be part of Usagi and Tomoe’s lives as much as I’m part of yours and Rukia’s. I don’t think I’m alone in that feeling.”

“Not everyone is part of our lives in the way that you are, Renji.”

“This is true. I’m a special case.”

“Damn right you are,” muttered Ichigo, but he grinned as he said it.

“I’m just saying, you have help. Let people help you.”

“Okay, I get it. Thanks, man.”

Tomoe grimaced, grunted, and then the unmistakable odor of excrement filled the room. Renji stared down at her, utterly appalled. Tomoe screwed up her face and started crying, and Rukia mumbled, rolling over. Ichigo hurriedly lay Usagi next to Rukia, who put her hand on him without waking. He took Tomoe from Renji and lay her on the floor, deftly unwrapping her and unpinning her diaper.

“She is just not big enough to produce that much shit,” Renji said, aghast. Ichigo, busy wiping Tomoe down, snorted. 

“Just wait till you get pee in your eye,” he said. “That’s the first thing Usagi did to me, right in the face.” 

Renji laughed loudly enough for Rukia to open her eyes and glare at him before pulling Usagi closer to her and falling back to sleep. 

Once Tomoe was clean and diapered, Ichigo offered to give her back to Renji, but he held up his hands, appearing sufficiently traumatized by Tomoe’s explosive defecation. 

“I should get back, actually. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing.” Renji stood, stretching. “Try to get some rest, you look like hell.”

“Aw, thanks, Renji. You say the nicest things.”

On his way out of the room, Renji turned and asked, “By the way, how are all of you getting home?”

“I assume Byakuya will continue our pissing match by sending a palanquin or rickshaw or something for Rukia and the babies to ride in and I’ll have to walk,” Ichigo grimaced. “I won’t like it, but it’s really Rukia’s choice whether or not to take it. If Byakuya wants to imply that I can’t take care of my family, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Don’t decide yet. I might have a better idea,” Renji said, leaving. 

Ichigo, bemused, lay down next to Rukia, the babies between them, and fell fast asleep before he could do more than start to wonder what Renji meant.

**

A few days later the Kurosaki entourage left 4th Division’s infirmary. There was no palanquin. There was no rickshaw. Rukia had, to Byakuya’s evident surprise, politely declined all use of the Kuchiki family’s transportation options.

Ichigo carried Rukia in his arms while she held Usagi in a sling across her chest.

Renji, with no small amount of care and pride, carried Tomoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize these are all out of sequence, but that's how they were written.
> 
> I also know, having had one of my own, that babies only a day old don't poop. That was artistic license.
> 
> Concrit is welcome.


End file.
